


Random Kiss

by IvNovoa



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grand Master of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Graduation, Jacket Kink, M/M, Smut, dumbasses in love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvNovoa/pseuds/IvNovoa
Summary: Lan Zhan, el mejor estudiante de toda la universidad, la estrella de su fraternidad, el ejemplo a seguir de Gusu, lo había hecho otra vez. Había despertado en la misma cama que tantas veces había despertado, junto al cuerpo de quien tantas veces había amado.Se había jurado a sí mismo que terminaría ese tipo de relación de una vez por todas y que jamás volvería a ver a Wei Wuxian. De ese juramento ya habían pasado 13 largos meses en los que comprendió que estaba enamorado de Wei Ying, y que no sería capaz de alejarse de él.¿Cómo culparlo? Si le era imposible negarse a compartir su intimidad con Wei Wuxian. No tenía ni la fuerza de voluntad, ni las ganas de hacerlo.“Amigos con derecho” era el término que las personas le daban a su relación y, por mucho que a Lan WangJi le molestase, sabía que era verdad, así como sabía que no había forma que eso cambiara antes de su graduación.





	Random Kiss

Wei Wuxian abre sus ojos con cuidado, la luz que se filtra por la ventana duele e incómoda. Vuelve a cerrarlos con más fuerza, ahora busca la sábana para poder taparse mejor y se mueve para darle la espalda al sol. Siente su cuerpo pesado, más que de costumbre, y a eso debía sumarle el hecho que su garganta se sentía como el desierto y que su cabeza parecía estallar. 

Malditas resacas. 

Hay un sonido que lo está volviendo loco, cierra los ojos con más fuerza y gimotea miserable. “_¡Callen esa mierda!_” Quiere gritar, incapaz de hacerlo, incapaz incluso de entender de dónde provenía. 

Segundos pasaron, el sonido no se detenía y definitivamente Wei Wuxian moriría si continuaba. Su mano se movió en su cama de noche hasta que tomó el maldito teléfono que vibraba con fuerza. 

Detuvo la alarma y lo tiró, escuchó un golpe fuerte y nada más. Definitivamente no iría a clases ese día. 

Ir a la fiesta había sido idea de Jiang Cheng, el muy maldito lo había invitado y casi arrastrado a la fuerza a beber hasta su perdición.

Aunque si Wei Ying lo pensaba bien, había sido Jiang Cheng quien le habló de la fiesta, así que, aun si fue su idea el ir y en realidad él terminó arrastrando a su hermano adoptivo, había sido culpa de Jiang Cheng por abrir la boca en un principio.

Se movió de nuevo, esta vez no fue tan cómoda. Estaba comenzando a recuperar conciencia y la jaqueca ya no era su principal fuente de dolor. Se movió un poco más, tratando de entender de dónde provenía el dolor en su espalda baja, más específicamente…

Oh, no. 

Al entender, Wei Wuxian se levantó de golpe, el movimiento demasiado repentino por lo que terminó vomitando a lado de su cama, mareado y con el dolor de cabeza aumentando intensidad. 

Tosió, el sabor ácido y amargo pegado a su lengua, el aroma nauseabundo inundaba la habitación y si no hacía algo de inmediato, volvería a vomitar. 

Sus ojos se ajustaron a la luz y el mundo dejó de girar, vio que en su mesa de noche había una botella con agua y un paquete de dos tabletas a lado, junto a ellas una nota. 

Wei Ying la toma y lee, la letra era impecable, hermosa y casi parecía estar impresa de no ser por imperfecciones casi imposibles de notar, posiblemente culpa del alcohol. Wei Wuxian conocía demasiado bien esa letra, la había visto mil veces en el pasado, y se maldijo a sí mismo una y otra vez. 

Genial, lo había hecho de nuevo. 

Tomó la medicina y como un viejo nauseabundo caminó hacia la cocina, su cuerpo iba de lado a lado, debía esperar a que esta hiciera efecto para luego limpiar sus desechos en su cuarto, descansaría en el sofá y luego le llamaría a Hanguang-Jun para agradecerle. 

Lo había hecho otra vez. 

Lan Zhan se había prometido…

No, se había jurado a sí mismo que dejaría eso, que terminaría con ese tipo de relación de una sola vez y que jamás volvería a ver a Wei Wuxian. 

De ese juramento ya habían pasado 13 meses. 

Lan WangJi y Wei Wuxian no eran pareja, Lan Zhan había perdido esperanzas de eso hacía mucho. Aun así no podía alejarse de él, no podía dejar de verlo. 

Lo peor de todo era que Wei Ying nunca lo buscaba, ni Lan Zhan a él. Cada uno de sus múltiples encuentros sexuales no había sido más que pura casualidad, un encuentro fugaz que llevaba a una cena entre amigos que por alguna razón, terminaba con ambos compartiendo la misma cama. 

Y es que el destino les jugaba bromas crueles, porque cada noche juntos hacía que ese ardor en el pecho de Lan Zhan creciera más. 

Llegó a su apartamento, entró y caminó directo al baño. Lavó su cuerpo con cuidado, pasando sus dedos sobre las marcas visibles que Wei Ying había dejado en su piel. 

No tenía recuerdos de la noche anterior, estaba borracho al igual que Wei Ying. Había despertado con dolor de cabeza, Wei Ying a su lado, sus brazos rodeando su cintura, ambos compartiendo calor corporal. 

No dejaba de pensar lo mucho que quisiera despertar así todos los días, quien lo conociese pensaría que es un hombre frío, pero en realidad Lan Zhan era un soñador, y un romántico… _extraño_. 

Cuando su ducha terminó, secó su cuerpo antes de vestirse. Un simple pantalón blanco con una camisa celeste, se miró al espejo y terminó de componer su cabello. 

“_Deberías dejártelo largo, te ves muy guapo así._”

Las palabras resonaron en su mente al momento que sus dedos se movían por su cabello para ajustarlo, había crecido un poco desde entonces, pero no había escuchado nada igual de la boca de Wei Ying. 

—¿Lo hiciste de nuevo, hermanito?

No tuvo que voltear para saber quién era, conocía esa voz demasiado bien. No negó ni aceptó, no hizo nada más que ignorar el momento, Lan Xichen se acercó a él para poner una mano en su hombro, dándole un suave apretón. 

—Deberías decirle lo que sientes, ¿sabes? Por tu paz mental. Si te rechaza puedes seguir adelante, si te acepta, ya no tendrás que fingir que no te molesta. 

¿Confesarse? Lan Zhan negó suavemente con su cabeza antes de tomar su mochila y dirigirse a su próxima clase. 

El día terminó al igual que sus clases, Lan Zhan solo quería regresar a su habitación y leer, era lo único que podía despejar su mente en esos instantes. 

—¡Lan Zhan! —Escuchó su nombre como el llamado de ángeles y su corazón dio un vuelco, acelerándose de inmediato. Volteó para encontrarse a Wei Wuxian corriendo hacia él. 

—Wei Ying—Saludó. 

—¡Qué coincidencia verte por aquí! —Y Lan Zhan levantó una ceja, esa era su rutina de todos los días, así que no había nada raro en ello. 

Lo miró acusativo, sabía que Wei Wuxian ocultaba algo, no dijo nada y solo siguió caminando.

—¡Está bien, está bien! Te diré qué pasa. 

—Mnh. 

—Olvidé entregarle la tarea a tu tío y está persiguiéndome. ¿¡Qué es esto!? ¿El colegio? Necesito escapar pero no quiero irme solo y el destino te puso aquí, ¿quieres ir por algo de beber?

Lan Wangji sabía que debía negarse. Sabía que debía ignorarlo e irse de allí. 

Pero solo asintió y caminó junto a Wei Wuxian hacia un bar cercano. 

Lan Zhan se sorprendió al ver que Wei Wuxian decidió pedir una soda en lugar de vino o cerveza, la resaca del día anterior lo tenía mal y lo que menos necesitaba era otra jaqueca como la de esa misma mañana. 

Wei Wuxian llevaba el ritmo de la conversación. O mejor dicho, él llevaba toda la conversación. 

Un par de bebidas no alcohólicas y algunos platos llenos de bocadillos después, ambos se encontraban listos para ir a casa. 

Luego de pagar la cuenta —mayormente pagada por Lan Zhan—, ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron, tal vez demasiado juntos, hacia ningún lugar en específico. 

Lan WangJi podía sentir el calor de Wei Wuxian cerca, sus manos se rozaban al caminar, provocando corrientes eléctricas que atravesaban por todo su cuerpo. Su corazón se aceleró una vez más, como siempre lo hacía al estar a su lado. 

—Bien, Lan Zhan, aquí es donde yo me despido —Como siempre, es Wei Wuxian el primero en romper el silencio—, fue agradable encontrarte de nuevo y…

—Wei Ying, vuelve a Gusu conmigo —Fueron las únicas palabras que Lan Zhan pronunció en toda la velada. 

Wei Wuxian se sorprendió, al mismo tiempo que un suave color se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Sonriendo, toma la mano de Lan Zhan y aprieta con fuerza, acercándose más a él. 

—Vaya, _Lan Er-Gege_, que sucio. 

Lan Zhan cierra sus ojos, tratando de contenerse y aprieta también la mano de Wei Wuxian. 

Como tantas noches, caminan lado a lado sin decir nada, solo conteniendo las crecientes ganas de correr hacia una de sus habitaciones o buscar un lugar vacío por allí. 

Llegan a la fraternidad y Wei Wuxian ve las enormes letras en la entrada. “_Gusu_”

La profundidad de las nubes y sus millones de reglas que Lan Zhan estaba dispuesto a romper por él. 

Son más de las nueve de la noche, ya la puerta está cerrada y nadie puede entrar, y aunque Lan Zhan tiene las llaves, es probable que los descubran si entran así. 

Caminan hacia el árbol cercano, miles de veces han hecho eso, Lan Zhan salta y sube a una rama alta sin ningún problema, luego extiende su mano para elevar también a Wei Wuxian, quien sonríe al encontrarse entre los fuertes brazos de HanGuang-Jun. 

Desde hacía meses que dejaba la ventana abierta para entrar por las noches que pasaba con Wei Wuxian. 

Entran sin hacer ruido, Wei Wuxian siempre ha agradecido que Lan Zhan tenga un cuarto solo para él, solo los dos jades lo tenían, el resto debía compartir con una o más personas, lo que haría imposible esas escapadas. 

Wei Wuxian observó de nuevo el cuarto de Lan Zhan, siempre le sorprendía lo extra ordenado que era y cómo todo siempre estaba pulcro y limpio, no como su propia habitación. 

Comienza a desvestirse y escucha también ropa caer, Lan Zhan está haciendo lo mismo que él. 

Es entonces que, una vez en ropa interior, ve en el armario de Lan Wangji la chaqueta de la fraternidad. 

A Wei Wuxian siempre le había encantado, era blanca con bordes celestes y nubes finamente bordadas a mano con el símbolo de la fraternidad estampado en la parte trasera. 

Los miembros de la fraternidad tenían terminantemente prohibido que alguien más la usase, era algo así como una de las cientos o miles de reglas de la casa, así que Lan Zhan solo había tenido la oportunidad de verla a lo lejos. 

Con una sonrisa pícara se acercó al armario, la tomó y quedó fascinado con la suavidad de la tela, sin decir nada más y sin voltear a ver a Lan Zhan, la colocó sobre su torso desnudo. 

La chaqueta cubría su ropa interior, devoraba sus manos por su tamaño y lo hacía ver más pequeño que nunca. Quiso reír al verse al espejo y al voltear, esperaba encontrar a un Lan WangJi molesto por haber roto otra regla del clan. 

Lo que se encontró, sin embargo, fue a un Lan Zhan boquiabierto, sonrojado y erecto. 

Wei Wuxian ni siquiera logró llamar su nombre antes que su espalda golpeara la cama. 

Lan Zhan lo había levantado en un parpadeo y ahora lo estaba besando, Wei Wuxian regresó con el mismo fervor ese beso, cerrando sus ojos y atrapando a Lan Zhan entre sus brazos y piernas, sintiendo la erección de ambos rozar. 

Wei Wuxian gime, provocando que Lan Zhan vuelva a tapar su boca con sus labios. Las manos de Lan Zhan recorrían su torso bajo la tela de la chaqueta, disfrutando la forma en que Wei Wuxian se retorcía en búsqueda de más fricción. 

Escucha como Lan Zhan se aleja de su cuerpo, no abre los ojos, solo siente como una mano lo acariciaba. Escucha una gaveta abrir y cerrar y sabe lo que pasa. Abre más sus piernas y sonríe, relajándose al contacto. 

Un dedo húmedo comienza a acariciar su entrada, era suave, un roce para acostumbrarlo. Wei Ying hunde su rostro en la almohada, su boca abierta en un gemido silencioso. 

Pronto siente un dedo entrar, se movía con cuidado y de forma rítmica. 

Pronto eran dos dedos los que lo penetraban, antes de poder decir algo, los brazos de Lan Zhan lo elevaron, obligándolo así a sentarse sobre él. 

Wei Wuxian rodea el cuello de Lan Zhan con sus brazos, acercándose aún más, sintiendo los dedos trabajar su entrada con total cuidado y desesperación, él mismo no podía evitar gemir en voz baja cuando su miembro rozaba el de Lan Zhan. 

Ninguno decía nada, no era necesario. Sus respiraciones eran lo único que necesitaban para comunicarse. Un murmullo de pasión que los ahogaba en el intenso placer, compartiendo caricias y besos, despidiendo pensamientos de sensatez y siendo poseídos por un sinfín de emociones que solo eran capaces de sentir cuando el otro estaba a su lado. 

El sexo con Lan Zhan era maravilloso, la forma en que sus manos tomaban con fuerza la cintura de Wei Wuxian, como sus manos acariciaban sus muslos, los labios recorriendo todos esos puntos de su piel que lo hacían gemir en voz alta. Cómo sus ojos se cerraban mientras el orgasmo tomaba posesión de su cuerpo, como sus jadeos inundaban la habitación y como sus labios pronunciaban su nombre como oraciones y súplicas a los dioses. 

Wei Wuxian adoraba abrazarlo, tenerlo cerca y poder sentir su piel junto a la propia. Adoraba hundir sus uñas en la blanca y delicada piel, le volvía loco como Lan Zhan era capaz de elevarlo entre sus brazos para seguir arremetiendo con fuerza contra él, como, aún en el calor del momento, Lan Zhan buscaba la forma de hacer que Wei Ying llorara de placer. 

Wei Wuxian jamás le había confesado a Lan Zhan lo mucho que le gustaba estar sobre él, moviendo su cuerpo, tomando sus manos para poder impulsarse una y otra vez. Jamás se lo había confesado, pero Lan Zhan lo había notado. 

Jamás le había dicho lo mucho que adoraba el contacto visual entre ambos mientras el sexo los consumía en interminables olas de placer, Lan Zhan solía sostener su rostro y topar sus frentes mientras lo penetraba sin pudor alguno. 

Jamás le había confesado lo mucho que le excitaba que, aún luego de llegar al orgasmo, Lan Zhan siguiera torturándolo por varios segundos, alargando el placer entre gemidos desesperados. Como cada una de sus fantasías, Lan Zhan parecía notarlo y volverlas realidad sin necesidad de decirlas en voz alta.

Wei Wuxian jamás le había confesado que estaba locamente enamorado de él. 

Pero Lan Zhan parecía no darse cuenta de eso. 

Al terminar, Lan Zhan abrazaba a Wei Wuxian, los besos no paraban de inmediato, ambos aún jadeantes y sudados por las muestras de pasión que se entregaban. 

Al terminar, Wei Wuxian buscaba apoyar su rostro en el pecho de Lan Zhan solo para poder sentir su corazón latir con fuerza, adoraba imaginar que era por él y no por sus recientes actividades físicas. 

Lan Zhan aprovechaba estas oportunidades para rodear el cuerpo de Wei Ying con sus brazos, mintiéndose a él mismo que Wei Wuxian disfrutaba ese contacto físico tanto como él. 

Trece meses locamente enamorados sin decir palabra alguna sobre sus sentimientos. 

En un mes más ambos se graduarían y jamás se verían de nuevo. 

Solo con pensar en eso, algo en su interior se quebraba. 

* * *

El día de la graduación llegó, todos se encontraban sentados en sus asientos mientras uno por uno era llamado al podio para recibir su diploma. 

Wei Wuxian vio con un obvio orgullo cuando el director llama a Lan Zhan como estudiante honorifico, sonríe con cariño y sin darse cuenta es el único estudiante que se pone de pie aplaudiendo, seguido de él, todos los demás hacen lo mismo y el auditorio se llena de gritos y ovaciones dirigidas hacia HanGuang-Jun.

Su mente está llena de dudas, sabe que después de ese día no volvería a ver a Lan Zhan porque seguramente regresaría con su familia, conseguiría un alto puesto en cualquier empresa y contraería nupcias con una hermosa señorita de buena familia. 

Es su turno, escucha su nombre y se pone de pie. Camina al podio cabizbajo, ese debería ser uno de los mejores días de su vida, pero no puede dejar de pensar que no quiere que todo eso termine. 

Y es entonces, ante los ojos de todas las personas, que Wei Wuxian decide hacer una última travesura. 

Corre hacia el podio, toma uno de los micrófonos y antes que alguien pueda detenerlo, se para sobre la mesa donde todos los directivos están sentados, entregando diplomas y estrechando las manos de los recién graduados. 

—¡Lan Zhan! —grita en el micrófono.

Cuando Wei Wuxian logró encontrar a Lan Zhan entre la multitud, no detuvo ni un segundo sus palabras. 

— ¡Eres genial, me gustas! En otras palabras, te quiero, te amo, te necesito, no puedo dejarte. ¡Te _lo que sea_! ¡Quiero ir a celebrar nuestros logros juntos por el resto de mi vida!

Gritó agitado cada una de las palabras, pronunciándolas con el mayor cuidado que era capaz para que ninguna se confundiera, seguro que su mensaje llegaría donde tenía que llegar sin ningún cambio repentino. Wei Wuxian elevó tres dedos juntos, apuntando primero al cielo, luego a la tierra y finalizando en su corazón para luego continuar, apresurándose, porque sabía que en cualquier momento alguien llegaría a bajarlo de allí.

—Y quiero dormir contigo todos los días, y no es por la emoción del momento, no estoy bromeando, ¡lo juro! Tampoco es por gratitud, no es por nada de eso. ¡En verdad me gustas mucho y… no puede ser nadie más que tú! Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, como quieras… Aceptaré cualquier cosa, siempre que estés dispuesto… 

Se escucha un fuerte sonido de interferencia que hace jadear a todas las personas presentes, más a quienes están cerca de los enormes parlantes. La voz de Wei Wuxian fue interrumpida de inmediato, habían apagado los micrófonos y con esto, habían arruinado el final de su discurso.

Mira a todos lados, preocupado al ver que los guardias de la universidad lo tenían acorralado. Todos y cada uno de ellos con la mirada fija en su objetivo: Bajarlo de allí de una vez por todas.

Ninguno sería amable con él, y Wei Ying lo sabía, porque todos lo detestaban gracias a las múltiples bromas y problemas que había causado en su vida de universitario.

Con su diploma en mano, tira el micrófono y salta de la mesa, es cuando ve a Lan Zhan ponerse de pie y correr hacia el escenario donde minutos antes él mismo había estado que sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Wei Wuxian veía a gente correr hacia él a su derecha e izquierda, su única posibilidad era saltar del enorme escenario hacia donde Lan Zhan lo esperaba con los brazos extendidos. 

Aprovecha el momento y salta con total confianza, cae con fuerza en los brazos de Lan Zhan y ambos, sin importar nada en esos momentos, se juntan en un cálido y pasional beso. 

Al diablo la universidad, ya tienen sus títulos. 

Al diablo todos, al diablo _todo_. 

Lo único que les importa es que en esos momentos están juntos. Que lo que tanto habían deseado finalmente se estaba volviendo realidad. Les podía importar una mierda todo el caos a su alrededor. No importaba nada más que el beso que en esos instantes compartían.

Todos los estudiantes saben, hay muchos de años inferiores merodeando por allí. Lan Zhan era increíblemente popular en los alrededores así que claro que muchas personas llegarían a su graduación. Todos parecieron entender la situación en que se encontraban, aglomerándose alrededor de la pareja para que los guardias no sean capaces de llegar hacia ellos. Jiang Cheng, quien acababa de recibir el diploma también, estaba cerca de ellos y a regañadientes parecía defenderlos. 

—¡Si terminas en la cárcel, no pagaré ni un centavo!

Pero Wei Wuxian ya no escuchaba. 

Sus labios se separaron y había una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Wei Wuxian, quien abrazaba con fuerza el cuello de Lan Zhan. 

—¡Te quiero! —comenzó a decir Lan WangJi en voz alta. 

—¡Sí! —gritó también, riendo emocionado e incapaz de comprender todo lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Te amo, te necesito!

—¡Sí! —gritó, abrazándolo aún más fuerte.

—¡No puedo dejarte, no quiero a nadie más que a ti, no puede ser nadie más que tú!

Repetía una y otra vez las mismas palabras de Wei Wuxian, como si aún no pudiera creerlas, como si fueran una ilusión o un espejismo creado por su propia imaginación. Wei Ying reía entre besos, hasta que sintió como alguien trataba de tomar su brazo para alejarlo, era uno de los policías. 

Escucha el melodioso sonido de la risa de Lan Zhan, sonido que pocas personas podían decir haber escuchado, siente como Lan Zhan lo aleja, solo para tomar su mano y correr lejos de todos, lejos de la policía, lejos de los directivos, lejos de sus familias que gritaban sus nombres y de los estudiantes que silbaban y gritaban. 

Lejos de todos, donde solo pudieran ser ellos dos. 

Llegan a una parte alejada del campus donde saben que nadie va a estorbarlos, es un aula vacía, utilizada solo para orientaciones de principio de año. Están a salvo allí.

La espalda de Wei Wuxian está contra la pared, sus piernas abiertas y la rodilla de Lan Zhan entre ellas, separándolas más mientras desesperado quita la toga con la que acababan de graduarse.

Beso tras beso, ambos gimotean en silencio, luchando contra el tiempo para quitarle la ropa al otro. Han hecho eso miles de veces, pero por alguna razón, esta vez se siente mil veces mejor.

Con habilidad descomunal, Wei Wuxian aleja a Lan Zhan para aprisionarlo contra la pared donde baja su pantalón, se pone de rodillas y toma su pene en su boca.

— ¡Wei Ying! —dice en voz baja, un gemido grave y sensual que manda miles de sensaciones al corazón de Wei Wuxian. Lan Zhan tira su cabeza hacia atrás y con cuidado, busca acariciar el cabello de su amante. 

Wei Wuxian es experto las felaciones, mueve su cabeza rítmicamente, dejando de vez en cuando uno que otro beso tierno, pasando su lengua por el glande, gimiendo cuando siente cómo debe relajar su garganta para poder tomar por completo a Lan Zhan.

Continúa, sus manos disfrutan los definidos muslos y los acaricia. Aleja su rostro con un obsceno “_pop_”, solo para dejar suaves besos por toda la extensión del pene. Tiene sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando el sabor salino y la calidez del miembro, así que no espera cuando Lan Zhan lo levanta para volver a besarlo.

No hay lubricante y Wei Wuxian sabe que no hay forma en que puedan proceder a algo más, Lan Zhan jamás lo permitiría porque hacerlo así podría lastimarlo y…

Escucha la tapa de una botella abrirse, está sorprendido al ver que Lan Zhan ha sacado una pequeña botella de su bolsillo.

Se acuesta sobre una de las mesas y abre sus piernas, su pantalón y ropa interior en el piso, al igual que los de Lan Zhan. Sonríe coqueto, apoyando sus brazos para poder elevarse y ver como Lan WangJi colocaba una buena cantidad de líquido en sus dedos.

— ¿Estabas preparado una pequeña fiesta de celebración? Qué sucio, Lan Zhan…

Jadea al sentir como comienzan a prepararlo, de nuevo uno tras otro los dedos entran hasta que ya no puede más y comienza a rogar desesperado por el pene de Lan Zhan.

Siente la punta, respira profundo y poco a poco, con el mayor cuidado del que es posible, Lan Zhan lo penetra.

Gime, no hay dolor, solo la incomodidad de no estar en una cama, pero no importa, porque ahora mismo Lan Zhan comienza a moverse con fuerza contra su cuerpo, dejándolo viendo estrellas en su visión periférica.

Cambian de posición, Wei Wuxian apoya su pecho en la mesa, Lan Zhan le obliga a separar las piernas, toma con fuerza su cintura y entra de nuevo en él.

No deja de gemir, siente el roce caliente, la caricia en su próstata que lo hace lagrimear, el éxtasis del sexo lo hace perder el control y solo puede gritar el nombre de Lan Zhan.

Una mano toma su pene, Lan Zhan comienza a masturbarlo sin dejar de penetrarlo y Wei Wuxian siente que va a morir de sobredosis de placer.

Termina, el orgasmo lo toma por sorpresa. Es intenso, tanto que sus piernas tiemblan y pierden fuerza; hubiera caído al suelo de no ser por cómo los brazos de Lan Zhan lo toman y lo elevan. Wei Wuxian siente su sexo delicado, el orgasmo arrastrándose en interminables segundos que parece toma a Lan Zhan venirse adentro de él.

Y quedan así, sentados en el suelo, jadeantes, exhaustos, sonrientes y más importante aún: _juntos_.

—Lan Zhan —murmura, apoyando como siempre su oído en el pecho para poder escuchar mejor los latidos de su corazón— ¿Puedo asumir que esto es por mí?

—Mmnh —No dice más, solo lo abraza y besa su cabello. No tienen mucho tiempo, pero quieren disfrutar lo que sean capaces antes que alguien los encuentre.

Con la fuerza de un venado bebé, Wei Wuxian se pone de pie y termina de vestirse. De alguna forma debe encontrar un baño o podría ocurrir un accidente _color blanco_ en su ropa negra.

Salen, Lan Zhan los lleva a Gusu donde trepan el árbol como tantas veces lo han hecho. Llena la ducha y ambos entran, no dejan de besarse ni de tocarse, no pierden el tiempo antes de volver a hundirse en la pasión del sexo.

De nuevo en la cama, no son capaces de alejarse, Wei Wuxian tiene una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Sin importarle perjudicar el ambiente, decide arriesgarse una vez más.

—Hey, Lan Zhan. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo loco?

Como siempre, no hubo respuesta, pero sabía que podía continuar.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—¿Casarme contigo? —escuchó murmurar.

—No tiene que ser una ceremonia grande, no tiene que ser una ceremonia siquiera, solo podemos arrodillarnos tres veces y nadie lo sabrá, es solo que… No lo sé, siento que es el destino que quiere que estemos juntos… Estar así contigo se siente tan… Normal. Quiero que sea así por el resto de mi vida.

No hay respuesta inmediata, solo un suave beso en su frente que lo deja suspirando de emoción. Cierra los ojos, dispuesto a descansar por unos minutos y, cuando está a punto de dormir, escucha a Lan Zhan responder.

—Acepto.


End file.
